clash of worlds
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: a wrong jutsu, a present from fei and tada! the naruto and inazuma eleven (go) characters are in our world trying to get used to everyday life with 2 hardcore fangirls. how do they plan on surviving these 2 months? (i'm bad at summarys so sorry) (contains OCs) (in cooperation with my bestie)


**I wrote this fic together with my friend but she doesn't have an account here so I'll just call her peachoffline. She is the Naruto expert while I'm in charge of the soccer part. It's not my first crossover and certainly not the last but it probably won't be my best so I'll apologize beforehand.**

 **Akumine Yoruko is my friends OC while Kyoune Hana is mine.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Inazuma eleven**

Narutos world:

''Tsunade-san! I'm back from my mission!''

''Got it, now go, I have other things to do''

''What are you reading?''

''Just an old book. You need anything?''

''Tsunade-sama! We need your help!''

''Ha~ can't they do anything alone? I don't want to see you here anymore when I'm back Naruto''

''Yes, Tsunade-san!''

Tsunade leaves the room which leaves Naruto and the mysterious book alone. Being the nosy guy he can be, he took the book with him and continued down the busy streets. Halfway to his home, he comes across a well-known black haired frenemy of his.

''Sasuke! Look what I found!''

''Naruto... Why did you call out to me?

''Well, I found this awesome book and thought someone as smart as you would know what to do with it!''

''Just give it to me.''

Sasuke looks at the book as his brows furrow at the realisation what is written inside. He explains that the book is filled with forbidden Jutsus and that he should bring it back to wherever he got it from. Naruto, being an idiot again, drags Sasuke to a nearby cave and wants to try out at least 1 of the Jutsus before returning the book.

''Let's use this one! A teleportation jutsu. The needed signs are rabbit, fox, tiger and snake.''

''Naruto, you should stop before you kill us''

''Theres no harm in trying!''

Naruto skillfully makes the needed signs but messes up the last few as he swappes tiger and snake. First, nothing happens, but after a few minutes of waiting, a smokescreen appears and Sasuke and Naruto dissappear.

Our world, Kyoune Hana:

''Aah, finally over! I thought cram schools never gonna end''

The white haired girl walks down the road towards home while reading her favourite manga. She is a huge anime and manga fan and what most people would call a fujoshi. She turns right at a corner next to a park as suddenly, smoke appears right before her. She caughs a few times and waves her hand to make her vision clear again. As soon as she is able to open her eyes again she can't believe what she sees.

''Nothing can go wrong, huh? I told you to not do it! You baka!''

''Teme, don't you dare say I'm at fault!''

''Then whoose fault is it, baka?''

''Of course it is... Ah! Who cares about that! Where are we?''

''Why would I know baka?''

''Teme... Stop calling me a baka!''

The girl stared at the boys until she realized who exactly they were. She was a fujoshi so shame on her if she didn't, though she isn't really a fan of the anime and thus, not sure if they are the ones she believes them to be. Carefully she walks towards the boys until they start feeling her presence they couldn't feel before because of the new world and stuff.

''Excuse me, but are you by any change the one called Naruto?''

The blonde looked at the girl while nodding as she turned her head towards the other.

''Then you must be Sasuke, no? Uchiha Sasuke?''

''That is what people call me''

 _ **Outside world:**_

''I see. What are you doing here?''

''We got lost during practice and have no idea where we are. Could you tell us the way back to Konoka-Gakure?''

''Sorry, but Konoha-Gakure is non-existent in this world. You must have gotten here by mistake but I don't know how you can get back... but I have a friend who may know. If you want to follow me''

She turnes around and starts walking in slight hope the boys would follow her. Hesitantly, they did. they are not yet sure if she is telling the truth so they make sure to keep a good distance from her while being careful not to get lost.

 _ **Inside Hanas mind:**_

Oh. My. GOD! There are NARUTO characters in our world! They are from an anime, so how did they come here? Who cares as long as they are here! Thanks kami-sama, but couldn't you make the Inazuma eleven characters come instead?! Not that I mind though, I am more than grateful for this! If Yoru-chan sees this she will definetely be in my debt for bringing them over!

Inazuma eleven Go world, 200 years in the future (Fei's time):

''Thanks a lot for everything guys. Thanks for saving soccer, thanks for saving humanity and thanks for saving me''

''You don't have to thank us Fei, we were glad to help!''

Tenma hugged Fei and smiled a big smile when he stepped away from the greanette.

''Is there anything I can do to compensate you for what you did? I would feel bad just leaving you with nothing after all you've done''

''I am happy enough with the memories of our adventure. Especially with king Arthurs world. I wonder though if there are really other worlds than ours out there..''

''Fei, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could we stay in your time for a while?''

Everybody turned to stare at Shindou like he had just grown two heads. Stay in Feis time? Where did he get that idea from

''Sure you can! I would love you to! and Tenma, there are other worlds. If you want, we can visit one later''

''Really Fei? Thanks a lot!''

''Can I come with you to the other world?''  
Tsurugi asked. He was also interested in what the other world would look like. After some more planning, it was decided that Fei would bring Tenma, Tsurugi and Kariya to the other world for two months while the rest stayed in Feis time for a while. When the 3 of them, Fei and Wondeba entered the bus, tenma spoke to Fei again.

''Hey Fei, can I ask another favour?''

Inazuma eleven world:

''Gouenji! Nice shoot!''

Gouenji gave endou a thumbs up. They were practicing together with the rest of Inazuma Japan. Now, that they won the world cup, they enjoyed playing soccer now that they were in their 3rd year of middle school. It was summer break and everybody came together to play soccer with their friends when a bus landed on the field nearly scaring the living daylight out of the boys.

''We're here tenma!''

The 4 boys hurried out of the bus and Tenma exidedly ran towards Endou who just stared at the caravan in awe.

''Endou-kan-, I mean, Endou-san! It is very nice to meet you! My name is Matsukaze Tenma!''

Endou stared at the brown haired boy, at the hand and then back to the boy before he grinned his usual big smile and shook the other boys hand.

''I'm Endou Mamoru, but you already seem to know me. Nice to meet you Tenma''

Tenmas eyes started to sparkle at the sight of his grin and him in his goalkeeper uniform. He has always dramed of playing against the in reallity 10 years older boy and was now happy that they were now just 2 years apart.

''Endou, before you say anything else, what's with the dissappearing bus?''

Gouenji brought the topic to the bus to which Endous grin faded a bit as he thought about it for a while.

''It's a very long story..'' Tenma tried to explain ''Where do I start?''

He carefully explained the situation of them and threw in a few things like Raimons new soccer club, their time travels and Endou being their coach and a famous soccer player in the future. He was careful not to say aything about Fifths sector, managed football, Gouenji being the Holy Emperor or Endou being married to Natsumi. After the explanation, Tenma asked if they would like to acompany them to the other world. After half an hour of discussing, it was decided Endou, Gouenji and Hiroto would be going while kidou took care of the others and informing the parents of them in a way they wouldn't freak out. they all got back into the bus when wondeba started the engine.

''To a new world! 3, 2, 1, TIME JUMP!''

Our world, Akumine Yoruko:

Akumine Yoruko, a female with jet black shoulder lenght straight hair, is on her way to the store to buy candy for the sleepover at her friends house. She walks bast the busy streets when she almost gets hit by a big, blue bus.

''What the-! Hey, watch where your driving!''

''Oh, I'm verry sorry!''

Yorukos eyes widened in shock as the blue teddy bear that came out of the bus started to speak. She soon returned to normal though when she saw 7 people exiting the bus.

''Thanks a lot for bringing us Fei!''

''No problem Tenma, just be sure not to mess with this world to much. See you in 2 months!''

The boy called Fei then got back into the bus together with the teddy bear. Yorukos jaw seemed to fall to the ground when the bus started floating before vanishing into thin air.

''So... What do we do now?'' a boy with orange bandana asked.

''No idea. First, we need a place to stay'' a boy with bright red hair mentioned.

''No, we should apologize to the girl first'' Said a boy with platinum coloured, spiked up hair as he pointed towards the still frozen in shock girl. She emidiately regained her cool composure and walked up to the 6 boys who eyed her with great interest and apologetic eyes.

''1, who the hell are you? 2, How did the bus fly and dissappear in mid air? 3, What takes you so long to apologize?''

The boys widened their eyes at the females way of speaking before graduately answering her questions.

''My name is Matsukaze Tenma, these are my friends Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kariya Masaki!'' A boy with metallic blue eyes and light brown hair shaped like two small whirls on each side of his head said while pointing towards a boy with navi-blue hair in a very difficult hairstyle and a smaller boy with shoulder length light teal coloured hair and golden eyes.

''I'm Endou Mamoru! These are my friends Gouenji Shuuya and Kiyama Hiroto! Nice to meet you!'' said the boy with the orange bandana while pointing towards the platinum haired boy and the read head. The guy you could identify as Kiyama Hiroto spoke up again to answer the other questions the black haired girl had asked.

''The bus is an invetion that is made in our world 200 years from now and is a time mashine. It vanished since it went back to our original world through a worm hole, and we are very sorry for not apologizing for almost hitting you with the bus earlier.''

Yorukos black eyes stared intendly at the boy to find any sign of a lie in his green-blue eyes but since she couldn't find anything, she just clicked her tongue while turning away and making a mental note to ask them about more details later.

''So, you come from another world... Do you have a place to stay at while your here? I heard your friend saying hell be back in a few months''

''A-ah, well, we don't.'' Yoruko sweat-dropped at the boy called Tenma as she recalled what she was initially planning on doing.

''You can come with me. I just have to do some shopping first, but you will probably just keep following me anyway.''

The boys faces lit up at her gentle offer and they silently followed her to the candy shop where she would find her friends favourite candy. After buying the white chocolet covered stawberrys, Yoruko and the boys started to walk towards the house of her best friend. Of course, not in silence which was very to her dislike.

''We do not know your name yet''  
''My name? You don't need to know since we will be together for less than 24 hours, but if you need something to call me by, just say 'Moon', I will make sure to react.''

Yorukos, or 'Moons', voice was cold but with a slightly teasing tone making her her seem very arrogant to the still young boys.

''Where do you live Moon-chan?''

''1, no need to know since we will head to my friends. 2, don't you ever ad the suffics' -chan' to my name ever again if you don't want to be found dead next morning. call me 'Moon-sama' if you don't want heads to roll.''

Now the boys were certain that she was arrogant and also not a person to mess with. Instead of asking more questions about the personal stuff of their not so friendly helper, they decided on asking her things about the new world they found themselves in.

Tenma: ''Do you play soccer in this world?''

Yoruko: ''Yes, we do but it is just one of many sports''

Endou: ''Do you play soccer?''

Yoruko: ''Do I look like I do?'' (note the sarcasm)

Gouenji: ''How far advanced is your technology?''

Yoruko: ''Smartphones, laptops, electric cars. Robots are in the making''

Hiroto: ''Do you use hissatsus here?''

Yoruko: ''Seeing as I have no idea what your talking about, no, we don't''

Kariya: ''Tche, what a boring world''

Yoruko: ''Did you say anything?'' (inseart threatening tone)

Tsurugi: ''Is soccer popular here?''

Yoruko: ''Just normal but I guess it's pretty popular in Europe. Now, can you please shut up?''

The silence continued as they didn't want to anger the person who has been nice enough to offer them a place to sleep in, even if it wasn't sertain yet. They stopped in front of a giant mansion which the boys looked at in awe. Yoruko pressed the bell and hoped her friend would answer soon.

''Hello?''

''It's me. Open up''

''Ah, Yoru-chan! I have a huge surprise for you''

''Just hurry and open up Hana, I'm starving''

The door opened and in front of the black haired girl now stood her polar oposite. She wore a light blue dress till her knees and had white hair with blue hghlights that reached down till the end of the dress. Her bright purple eyes and wide smile seemed inviting and happy as she ran up to hug the other female.

''Yoru-chan, I missed you~''

''Get off of me. First, I have a question. Can these guys-''

''Naruto, I told you to wait!''

''But they seem to be having fun, so come on!''

Naruto ran down the stairs dragging Sasuke behind him as they stopped in front of the speechless black haired girl.

''H-Hana, please tell me their...''

''Hehe, you already found out huh. these are the one and only main characters of Naruto!''

Yorukos blood-red eyes widened at the sight of the protagonists of her favourite anime. Like Hana, she shared an addiction towards them, but focused on Naruto solely so you can tell what happened inside her right about now. She stood frozen in front of the taller males and totally forgot about her own surprise. At least, until she was called.

''Moon-sama? Can we come in yet?''

''Eh? Ah, sure. Like I tried to say Hana, I brought my own little surprise. Can these 6 idiots stay here for the night?''

Hana tried to look past the still mesmerized blackette when her jaw literally hit the ground. She never even dreamed of meeting the 6 people who were now asking for assylum.

 _ **Inside Hanas head:**_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nowaynowaynowaynowaynoway! It's really them! The Inazuma eleven cast is in MY house! Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU kami-sama, I am sooooooo in your debt for this!

 _ **Outside world:**_

''What the... are you guys...''

''Let us introduce ourselves. The one with the bandana is Endou Mamoru, the platinum haired is Gouenji Shuuya. The one with the light brown hair is Matsukaze Tenma. The boy with navy-blue hair is called Tsurugi Kyousuke and the teal haired one Kariya Masaki. My name is Kiyama Hiroto. We are very sorry for our sudden intrusion but hoped we could stay the night at your house''

''J-j-just wait a moment please...''

Hana grabbed Yoruko, who was having a staring contest with Sasuke, by the arm and ran behind the next wall. She needed a bit of a distance if she started squealing since she didn't want to creep them out or any of the sort.

''How did they come here?!''

''They nearly hit me with a bus and told me they came from another world. Wait, you know them?''

''Characters of my favourite anime Inazuma eleven and Inazuma eleven Go.''  
''I see. Care to explain how you met sasuke?''

''Well, I came home from cram school and they just appeared in front of me. I recognized them on the spot and brought them here for you. And why only asking about Sasuke?''

''Who cares. I take it they will all stay here for the night?''  
Hana dragged her back to the foyer where the boys still waited for them.

''You can all stay here for as long as you need to. My name is Kyoune Hana and this is my house. Just feel at home. This is my best friend Akumine Yoruko''

''Hi. If you ever call me by my first name, your dead. And don't even bother to give me nicknames of the sort. I will only answer if you call me with 'Akumine-sama'. Nice to meet you''

 **So, I know the characters (especially the Naruto characters) are OOC and that this chapter is really long. Sorry people but I had to write 2/3 of this chapter alone since peachoffline was busy with her own Naruto story on another page. I hope you will review this and tell me how you thought it is. And also, I will warn you beforehand, there will be Yaoi in future chapters and I plan on pairing the naruto guys with inazuma people and our OCs so stay tuned for an update. Oh, and before I forget, you will get a small look into my OCs head quite often since she will fangirl at every possible moment. Hope you enjoy this small break as much as I do while writing it. See you next chapter3**


End file.
